The End/Episode 20
"The End" is the twentieth episode of The End. It is the season finale of season 3 and the series finale overall. Plot Synopsis The story skips some time, showing the main events that happened between two months. Food is running out, survivors find the farm, the family suffers losses and Danny has one final showdown with Nicholas. The Road So Far... Danny woke up in his room, someone in his house. He goes down, and sees his first walker. He runs outside, and there he meets Mac and Charlotte. They bring him to their base, where he finds out that the dead walk the earth. He meets Xander, who brings back survivors with him. Meghan, Lori, Bobby and Elle. After walkers breach the perimeter, they must escape, but Bobby and Lori die. They're saved by Peter, Joe, Darren and Sam, but Joe dies. Eventually they find a church, with a priest and survivors inside there. The priest takes them in, but he's not once he seems. When they reach Atlanta and find out it's overrun, the priest reveals that he's not a priest and he wants to make a deal, food. His name is Nicholas. Charlotte dies from a walker bite, and Danny takes her rifle. Later on, anny is kidnapped and forced to eat Charlotte's body. He then leaves after finding out everyone's infected. Along the way, Elle kills herself, and the survivors find a town. But one day, Nicholas finds them, and kills Xander. The rest are saved by Daryl and Merle. They find one of Nicholas' men, and hold him prisoner. Danny goes out of control, and eats the man, and then the town's leader. He runs away, and Peter and Mac go find him. He finds a man called Patrick. When they find him, they are split up when a herd of walkers come. Mac stays with Danny, and they go to Danny's farm. Nicholas once again finds them and makes a new deal, he'll give them protection, if he provides them with food. Danny has to agree, and tell his family everything that has happened to him. Plot 1 week later Mac laughs. Everyone is outside, watching him power up the generator. It comes to life, which relieves them all. Andy pats him on the shoulder. Terry walks into the barn, to check on Maybelle, the cow. "Good job", Danny said. "Thanks", Mac replied, still suspicious. "Well! I think this calls for a little celebration don't ya think?" Brenda asked. "You guys go on ahead, I gotta bring the food to Nick", Danny said. He watched as the family walked back inside the house. He lifted up the box full of food, and headed off. He walked into the town, looking at the now blown up bar. Nick's group were scattered around the town. Nicholas was there to greet him. "'Bout time, thought you'd never come", he said, smiling. "We had a deal", Danny said, handing him the food. "Yes. We did", he said, "See ya around". "The gas", Danny said. "Whoops, almost forgot", Nick laughed, picking up a can of gasoline, and handing it to Danny. Danny turned and walked away. When Danny made it back to the farm, his family had already finished celebrating. He put the gasoline can on the dining room table. "We got enough to last us a while", Danny said, before they all went to bed. 1 month later "We're all out again", Mac said. He and Danny were standing by the generator. "Shit", he said, "Nick doesn't have any gas left". "We gotta go out and look for some", Mac said. Andy comes running out from the house. "Heads up", he shouts, pointing at three figures in the distance. They were walking towards the farm. "'Bout time, have to go to Nick tomorrow", Danny said. Andy walked to the survivors. "Well, hey there", he said. "Hey", a woman said, "We need a place to stay for a while, you got any room?" "Plenty", he said, "Make yourselves at home". He lead them to the house. Mac gave Danny a look. Brenda brought a feast of food into the dining room that evening, in which the family had food with the survivors. Mac watched the family, at how suspicious and calm they were. He knew what they were thinking, use the survivors for food. But when Mac looked at the survivors, he saw people, real people. He was surprised at himself for even helping Danny. The night after Danny confessed everything, he managed to convince the family to use people for food. He said that they should feed them to Nicholas and keep the real food for themselves. One day, the food was mixed up, and they all ended up eating a survivor. When they realized, there was no going back. When Nicholas came for food, they gave him the real food. After that, things developed. When the survivors were asleep, Danny and Andy grabbed one of them, keeping them quiet. They brought her out to the barn, and when they were in the barn, they brought her to the room in the back. Blood was everywhere, and once she saw the tools, she tried to escape. Andy held her down, and Danny started to amputate her leg. She lost consciousness. Morning came, all was quiet. When the survivors came down the stairs, they asked where their friend went. "Well I'm sure she's around somewhere", Brenda said. The survivors looked everywhere, eventually giving up. They came to think that she had left the farm, but were still not sure why. Danny packed the boxes, and set off. He got to the town, gave them food, and went back. It was like that for weeks. The same old story. That night, the two remaining survivors sit down as the food is handed to them. Little do they know, it's their friend. The food didn't taste any different, so they got away with it. And once again, they all went to bed, without noticing a thing. Danny woke up to screams. It was so peaceful for so long, that it had scared the life out of him when he heard the screams. Him and Andy ran downstairs. "Where did it come from?" Danny asked. "Outside", Andy said, as they ran outside. A walker had a hold of one of the survivors, who was standing outside of the barn. It had bit him. Andy ran towards him, but was stopped by Danny. "What? We can still use him", Andy whispered. "He's tainted", Danny said. Andy looked confused, but watched as Danny raised his rifle and shot the man. Then he shot the walker. The other survivor came running out. "What the fuck?" he shouted. Danny and Andy looked at each other. They walked towards the man, overpowered him, and knocked him out. The man woke up in the room in the barn. He was tied up. He looked around, seeing Andy and Danny. When he looked to his left, he saw his half-eaten friend lying next to him. "She's dead", Andy said to the man, "She's useless now". He took out the saw. They heard another scream. "I thought we got rid of 'em", Andy said. "There must be more", Danny said, running out of the barn. Andy stayed in there. When Danny got out, he noticed a walker on Mac. "Danny! Help!" he shouted. Danny aimed the gun at the walker. Bang! Mac pushed it off of him. "There's more!" Brenda shouted from the house, standing next to Danny's father, who didn't look well. Danny turned around, looking at the herd of walkers closing in on them. Him and Mac ran to them, shooting them. They began to take them out, but walkers came from all directions. One grabbed Mac, and bit him on the neck. He screamed. "No!" Danny shouted, shooting the walker. Mac fell against the swing, and it broke. Andy came running out, gun in his hand. He helped them out, taking out what was left. When all was quiet, Danny ran over to Mac, who was lying on the ground by the swing. He was pale, and lost a lot of blood. Danny held his hand. "I'm sorry", he said. "I'm not ready... to go... man", Mac struggled to speak. He coughed up blood, before finally, laying limp. "Mac?" Danny asked, trying to wake him up, "Mac!" "Lots o' people are dying tonight", Andy said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Boys!" Brenda shouted, as their dad collapsed to the floor. "Aw fuck!" Andy shouted, running to the house. Danny let go of Mac's hand, leaving his body by the swing. "What's wrong?" Andy asked. "It's his heart", Brenda said, "You gotta do somethin'". They brought their dad inside, and laid him on the couch. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay", Andy said. He put his head on his Terry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "What do we do?" Danny asked. Andy had a doubtful look on his face. "We can't", Danny said, "We can't lose him tonight". "We don't have his medicine. There's nothing we can do", Andy said. Danny started to cry, for the first time in months. He watched as his father lay on the couch, breathing slowly. "Please. Please dad. Fight it", he said, "Don't give up. I can't lose you too". He put his hand in his father's hands, just like he did with Mac's. His dad's hand went limp, as did his body. He took his final breath, and let go. The next day, Andy lifted Mac's and his father's bodies into the woods, where they had dug out graves for them. Brenda and Danny were at the graves. They lowered the bodies in. "You have anything to say?" Andy asked. "No", Danny muttered, "Nothin'". Brenda was crying, and she walked back with Andy to the house. Danny knelt down at the graves. He put his hands on the two "headstones", made from two sticks. "I'm sorry", he said, hoping they knew what it meant. Nicholas arrived on the farm that day. He saw Andy and Danny working on the generator. "What do you want?" Danny asked as Nick walked towards them, "Today ain't food day". "I know. I was just comin' to tell ya that, you won't be giving me food anymore, well, not personally. You'll give it to whoever you see first in the group. Same arrangement", Nick said, "I'm leaving the group for a week. No need to worry, it's nothin' serious". "Does it look like we give a fuck?" Andy asked. "Not really", Nicholas said, turning away, "I'll see ya soon boys". Danny stood up, and ran towards him. He dived at him, knocking him to the ground. He put his hand around his neck. Danny laughed, "We ain't lettin' ya go". "What?" Nick shouted. "You let your guard down, you came here on your own. Your group ain't expectin' you for a week. This entire time, we were feeding you human meat. Last night, people died. We had a survivor left, but he died from blood loss, because we had to come out here after walkers came in!" Danny kept his hands around his neck, "You promised us, that we'd be kept safe! You promised!" Andy dragged Danny off of Nicholas. Danny stood up. "And now, you're all we got", Danny said, "So your people won't starve. And you should be thanked for that". He grabbed Nicholas, dragging him into the barn. He sat him down in the room, tying him up. Nick looked at the bodies, cut up with bullet holes in their heads. "This is what's gonna happen", Danny said, "We're gonna cut you up, every piece. Feed you to us, and feed you to your group". "I knew you'd turn out like this", Nicholas laughed. Danny smiled, "It's kinda ironic, huh? You're the one who turned me into this... this monster. And now... you're a victim". Nicholas stopped smiling. "We should keep him alive", Andy said, "It'll last longer". "Fuck that", Danny said, "His group can get twice the amount they usually get". He got the axe. Before he began cutting, he said one more thing. "Remember what you said to me, Nick?" Danny asked, "Give part of yourself, so that others can live. Well... looks like you were right". He swung at his leg, then his other one, then his arms, and head. 1 week later... The day they met Lee Everett "We gotta find some gas", Andy said. They were sitting outside the barn. "We need that generator up'n'runnin'", Andy said. "Where do we go, then?" Danny asked. "There's lot's o' places", Andy said, "There's a farm a couple mile's down. Maybe we could try there". "Doubt it, how 'bout that motel?" he asked. "The Travelier?" Andy said, "Why would that place have any?" "We could try there first, then the farm", Danny said. "Well alrighty then. Let's get going", Andy said. They watched from the woods at the group in the motel. "What should we do?" Andy asked. "We could be smart or stupid. Threaten 'em or offer them food or shelter", Danny said. They stood up and walked to the motel. "Back off", a girl shouted at them, aiming her gun. "Woah, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if ya'll can help us out", Andy said. "I said back off!" she shouted. Another woman came out from the group, "Carley", she said. "Are you armed?" a man asked. "Yeah... for protection... Dead could be anywhere", Danny said. "But uh... I think you got the upper hand here", Andy said. "Why do you need gas?" Carley asked, looking at the gas can. "Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity..." Andy said, "Our generators run on gas". They continued to persuade them to come to the dairy, saying they had food, but the decision came down to one of the men there. He agreed to go, bringing some gas, and three of his people with them. While they were walking through the woods, they heard the bandits. "You think you're gonna cut me out of this?" they heard one of them shout. "Shit get down", Andy said, as they dropped to the ground. "Fuckin' bandits", Danny said. "Who?" the man asked. "Those look like the people who raided my camp", a younger man said. "There's only two of them", the girl said. "Oh, no there's a lot more of 'em", Andy said. They watched as one of the men started shooting the other. They made it to the dairy. They showed them the fence. Brenda watched from the windows. "Ever have any accidents?" one of the men said. "It's safer here than out there", Andy said. Brenda came down and introduced herself. She gave them food. They made themselves seem nice. She talked about the cow, Maybelle, being sick, and they said they have a vet. One of the guys asked if they could bring more people. "Well, how about this, ya'll go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls", she said, smiling. After the group settled in, the man, Lee, looked around the farm. He noticed the swing and offered to fix it, and he did. Danny and Brenda stayed in the kitchen, with everyone else outside. Lee began to walk towards the barn, but Andy stopped him, remembering what was in there. Danny listened to him talk with Andy, asking him about other people, and about the fences. He talked about Mac, and his idea about the generators. After they checked the perimeter, one of their men was hit with an arrow. Nicholas' men did it. The group was surprised that they knew who the bandits were. "They gave us a lot of trouble in the beginning. We got 'em to stop by makin' a deal", Andy said. "You knew about these people?" a man with a mustache said. "Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us", Danny said. Danny tried to pretend he was on their side. He said he knew where one of their camps were. Later on, Danny and Lee went out. They looked for the camp, eventually coming upon a small campsite. They entered quietly, but after looking around for a while, they realized that nobody was there. Danny clutched his gun. He said the camp is too small and it can't be their main base. A woman came up with a crossbow. Danny recognized her. Jolene. "I ain't goin' back", she said. Danny improvised, pretending she was one of the bandits. "You had a deal with them. I ain't them", she said, looking at Danny, "I know you. I know what you are, I know what you do". Danny denied it. She began to tell them about her daughter, and how she killed some of the bandits. "Where did you get this hat?" Lee asked. "The little girl", she said. "You stole it", he said. "So what if I did? You stole her from me!" she shouted. She said that they tried to kill her but they couldn't. "Go on, tell him boy", she said to Danny, "Tell him what you got in mind for-" Danny pulled the trigger. She fell to the ground, dead. Lee was shocked. Danny picked up the crossbow, taking it with them. When night comes, Danny sits by the wing, holding his rifle. He's greeted by Lee. "Glad I got to use her today", Danny said. "You really like that gun", Lee said. "What's not to like?" Danny asked. "It's just a gun", Lee said. "That's where you're wrong", Danny said, "This is Charlotte. She's as faithful as a starvin' hound when you got a bone in your pocket". Later that night, when they are having dinner, Lee finds his friend who was shot with an arrow, with no legs. He runs down the stairs, calling them insane. Danny knocks him out with the butt of his rifle. Him and Andy put them all in the barn, in a small room. "God damnit!" Danny shouted. "That didn't go as planned", Andy said. They were outside the barn. "So what now?" Andy asked. "Kill 'em. We can't let them go", Danny said. "They have children!" Andy shouted. "Take the boy and his mother away from the rest", Danny said, "Make 'em think we mean business". Andy nodded. Danny started putting bear traps in the barn, making sure they couldn't escape. He heard on of the doors creaking. He aims his gun at the door. When it opens, Lee shoves it out of his face. Danny has to reload. He gets stabbed by Lee, but knocks him down, and aims his gun at him. A woman comes from behind and stabs him. He walks into the bear trap and falls against a piece of hay. Lee grabs a pitchfork. "Ahh. You see?!" Danny said, "You understand now, don't ya?!" He realized this was it. He was going to die. "You can have me!" he shouted, "It's how the world works now! Give part of yourself so that others can live! You ain't gonna kill me. Just like you didn't kill Jolene!" Lee threw the pitchfork. It went into the hay beside him. Danny was confused. Lee and his group walked out, to where Brenda held Katjaa. She was in the house, on the stairs. Brenda wouldn't let her go, but eventually, their friend with no legs turned into a walker, and grabbed her, causing her to drop Katjaa. Danny passed out. Andy held Duck hostage. He fought Lee, trying to put his head into the fence. He is shot before he could kill him. Lee tells him that his family is dead. "What did you do? What the fuck did you do?" Andy cried. Lee walked to his group, leaving Andy on the ground. "Get back here and finish this Lee!" he shouted. Lee ignored him, and walked away. "LEE!" Walkers got through the fence. Lee and the group walked away. The walkers got to Andy first, tearing him apart. Danny woke up, just as walkers got into the barn. He started laughing, then crying until... He looked at them, then himself. Oh, the irony, ''he thought. He deserved it. Every last ounce of pain. The walkers jumped at him, biting through his skin. He screamed, letting out the loudest scream he ever did. For just a moment, a single millisecond, he forgot. He forgot that he was a cannibal. He forgot about everyone. About Mac's honesty. About Charlotte's charm. About Xanders badassery. About Peter's leadership. About Meghan's bravery. About Elle's innocence. About Sam's loyalty. About Darren's cockiness. He forgot about his family. How his dad loved his brother more, spent more time with him, brought him fishing, hunting. He stayed with his mother all the time. He forgot about it all. About everything, until finally... he felt nothing. 'The next morning.''' A herd of walkers walked down a long, deserted road. Danny among them. They walked for miles... forever. One amongst the dead. Author's Note For whoever has been here since the beginning (which means you read from start to finish), I just want to say a big thank you. Though it may not be the best story, it was fun to write. I hope you liked the ending, and I hope to be writing for a long time to come. If you would like to see what story I'm doing next, check out: The Unknown Nightmare. Trivia *This episode will have flashes of scenes from the game, showing small references to things that appeared in the story. **Some of the references include: the gun is named Charlotte after its original owner. Danny says "Give part of yourself, so that others can live" which are his final words. The swing is broken by Mac, after he falls while being bitten by a walker, only to have Lee mention later that he coul try and fix it. *Irony plays a big part in the finale, first Nicholas is eaten, and then Danny is. It's ironic because both are cannibals. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Was it a good finale? Yes No Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues Category:Finales